Sjadu Witsku
What is Sjadas Witsku? Sjadas Witsku is Shadow Belief. Not Shadow Magick only or “Grey witchcraft”, shadow belief is the belief that the Evenant, or Eveis (Spirit Being) is equal to a God or Goddess in modern and ancient paganism, and that we are all on a journey, be it warrior or priest. To the Strigoi / Igoi, and Stregani/Strejani, we are all warriors and priests of our traditions in the old ways regardless of modern being or places or times. Regardless of any training for either or anything, we are Shimi, or Shaman. A Being of reknown that walks realms, in and out of dreams seemingly, and shifting and becoming one with the world around us, through other mediums like weather formations, animals, even trees, rocks and streams, universes, planets and moons. If you can see it you can become it. You can see it, you can go there. You can see why life, your life is so important. Just try not to be bugs, not even spiders. Immature shamans can not see why not, because insects eat dead things. You were made to be alive, so be alive, even as an undead being, you will be awake and newly alive, not a zombie feasting in and on dead things. Plus, they will try and torture people with what they can become. Mentally it’s not so fun. Shadow Belief constructs the Ways in Heatheri and heatheril Tradition in Romanian and Itlian belief – these are ancient beliefs around the time of the Volsci and before the Etruscani religions and Gods and Goddesses, way before Roman. A Heatheri is a solitary tradition made up of no more than 3 nomads; Heatheril is a group tradition made up of 13-33 individuals. One group is a Sauti, kinda like Celtic Tuatha De Dannan is called a Tuath. The two are similar in many ways, the main difference being cultures and time frames. TDD believed in Gods giving abilities and granting wishes, Heatheril did not. They celebrated the Ways. Way Of Daily Life: Way of Shadow Life: Way Of Hell Life or Hellis Kai’s: The Way of Daily life is hunting, fishing, being Stre. They’ve not gone into shadow yet, or goni’ed, or Goi’ed for Romanian belief. To Goni is to go but to stay. You will stay here and change into your mature “vampiric” being. A Being who takes energy and energy from blood, also known as “Hybrid” in today’s modern world who do not understand that a Vampire is a word for Shaman. To do so with law abiding is Veja’nis, to do so without law abiding is to be “Rujo’is” in Romanian and “Rui’jois” in Itlian which is the ancient name for Italy. Some magick is worked but not more than candle magick, dream worker weaving, making medicine wheels or dream catcher like items. The Way of Sjada’s Witsku: Shadow Living or Unliving, is after one goi’s or oni’s, magick amps up and become personified by the shaman who weaves it. It is a very personal time and takes a long time on average to learn the basics unless you were naturally drawn to the path or had help. Tis can mimic Gothic or Vampire magick and may intermix several known paths today and maybe some you’ve never heard of, even Satanism, not as a God head but for an attitude of the Self which is in Shadow or is One with Shadow at this point. It’s not “evil or fetid” but can bug people who are sensitive to such vibes. Hellis Kais/Kai’s: Hell Life is when the heathen wishes to be very heathenish. They make their live hell and others as well, the cherish it and everything to do with being an unruly dark soul. They make fun of others and bully their ways of life and is every magickians worse nightmare. Talisman’s of the 12th and 13th century should be blessed to knock these Hoosty Toosty witska’s on their ass. One’s energy can be used with the will to deliver some very interesting whamalamadingding on someone’s behind. WE know the way; and you are making a mockery of it, shape up or ship out! A Witska is a being who is a revenant magickian, or a Reveis Sorcerier, or Sorcerer or Wizard a Mage that can deliver the spells of plenty. Most rites are done as projections, while the being is projecting and with many revenants projecting you can have allot of fun. Witska’s will one day be Ska’s, masters of revenant magick with ranks of Grand Magister Mages elsewhere in the world. WE normally keep to ourselves and do not bother many others with our beliefs, ways, werds, magick. A Ska who leaves their traditions to betray their path is a Ski. One not learned all the way is a Skia. Revenant Traditions do not involve: Sexual Rites, Bones, Beast or animal parts, Blood, Skins of animals, sexual fluids, bodily fluids except for Saliva or spit (seen as a Being of self, one’s seal as it is of the self) – as in one’s oath sworn to protect those of their group, they spit on the ground or the spit on a spear. WE do not do passing over rituals for others, for we conquer death with transcendence. We honor death but death is living to us and big friendly spirit, for we die all the time, not from bad health, but because we goi regularly and continue to live and live well. Urine is seen as a bodily fluid that represents Death. Say you goi’ed recently and don’t understand why, well at circle you ask your Urine in some way to tell you why and or what it is for, and Death will give you an omen. We believe everything has a voice, everything can be touched by Spirit, so spirit lets us know if we are in danger by allowing all things a voice. Be it your bed or dressing table or TV or your trashcan outside or the road you walk or drive on. So Talk to Spirit eh? Some Romanian Witski’s may do this and other perverse magick but a Ski is not an Honorable being. They are seen as Unbeing. Immature beings who are not honorable. They should be avoided. –Sjadas Witsku Primer by Nolos Morningstar aka Ana Massien Most works of shadow living does not involve large ceremonial magick, overly high use of candle or bonfire and most rituals are performed at night and are not overly large. They are smaller affairs that are personal and kept between one or five. It’s rare to see more than eight taking things seriously as revenant magickians like to do it and get it over with, even if a celebration and most time it is always outside in strange areas, but known to a revenant like a favorite creek or a park. Never put yourself or others in harms way or illegal access of a place after hours in order to practice your craft, or Crafis. It’s just not worth it, and is immature behavior of ski’s, not ska’s. Most do not involve Familiar’s or animals or pets dead or living. We do not have allot of tools, other than staves, staff or lanterns, spears or something hand made even if you don’t know how to use a spear, it is useful to know how to make one, without using any dead animal parts, even feathers. It’s a craft of the wood and your spirit to work with. Category:Magick Traditions Category:Wizardry Category:Shamanism Category:Vampyre Magick Category:Shadow Magick Category:Witsku & Heatheru